Papillon de nuit
by Lune-de-vie
Summary: Que savez vous du monde ? A part que des meurtres suspects ne cessent d'arriver ? Que des disparitions apparaissent sans raisons ? Moi, j'en sait plus que vous. Simplement car je connais, et je côtoie contre mon grès les auteurs de ces horribles actions.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Que saviez vous des souffrances de vivre ? Que saviez vous du monde lui même ? A part que des meurtres inquiétants faisaient trembler a petit feux la terre ? Que des nombreuses disparitions étaient l'objet d'un mystère irrésolu ? Moi, j'en savais bien plus que vous, et énormément plus que je ne l'aurais du. Moi, petite humaine, égale a vous, en savais énormément simplement car je côtoyais, contre mon grès, les auteurs de ces horribles actions, que furent, les Seigneurs du Sang.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Douleur Colérique

**Chapitre 1 **

La dance infernale du dauphin

_POV INCONNU_

-Dalyana. Descends tout de suite ! Criai mon père d'en bas.

Tandis que j'hésitai entre descendre et ne pas lui obéir, je descendis doucement les escaliers, une fois en bas, j'avais gardé les yeux sur mon ''père''. Tandis qu'il me fixa également. Je m'approcha de lui et tandis qu'il me tendais sa main, je ne la prit qu'a contre coeur, ce que les autres eurent l'air de remarquer. Mon père se mit a côté de moi et me lança un regard d'avertissement que ne comprirent cette fois ci pas les invités de mon père.

-Pourquoi sont ils ici ?

-Si tu savais qui ils étaient, tu ne serais pas si insolente.

-Tu paries combien ? Défiais je a mon ''père''.

Tandis qu'il allais répliquer, un homme brun aux cheveux bruns posa sa main sur son épaule.. Puis il me fixa. Et s'approcha de moi.

-Ne me touchez pas. Articulais je en évitant sa main qui allais se poser sur mon bras. Tandis que je regarda sévèrement mon père, je lui dit assez froidement :

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'appeler pour voir tes chiens chiens. Qu'ils soient vampire ou pas, je me fiche d'eux.

Tandis que je passa a côté sans un regard de plus, je sentit leurs regards dans mon dos néanmoins et le vampire brun dire : Elle as du caractère.. Je sortit enfin dans les gigantesques jardins du compte de Los Cantos, qui était mon père, et m'assit sur un banc, au beau milieu des arbres et des fleurs, un petit oiseau vint alors se poser sur ma main, et je joua avec lui quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'envolent et qu'une main froide se posa sur mon épaule.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu partiras avec les Volturi.

-Ah oui ? Et tu compte m'y forcer ?

-Non mais..

-Alors le problème est réglé. Laisse moi veux tu.

Je repensait a mes ''capacités''.. Mon père m'avais dit que c'était cela qui intéressait le monde vampirique, et que c'était seulement pour cette raison que les vampires affluaient dans notre domaine.. Seul ce que je pouvais faire les intéressait. Et non le paysage des alentours. Pensais je sombrement. J'entendis des bruits de pas. Je me leva et regarda les Volturi d'un regard haineux.

-Je ne viendrais pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Me dit l'homme qui semblais tout diriger. Je me nomme Aro.

-Je me fiche de votre nom, je n'ai jamais fréquenter des êtres comme vous, et je n'y remédierais surement pas maintenant.

J'entendis un petit sifflement et regarda une petite blonde, elle sembla me fixer puis je tomba a genoux sur le sol, j'avais mal, mais je serrais les dents, un petit cri m'échappa, elle cria, et tandis qu'elle allais arrêter, elle accentua son pouvoir, tandis que je leva mes yeux bleus nuit vers elle, ce qu'elle y vit dut l'encourager car elle continua, jusqu'au moment ou elle frémis, je sourit alors tandis que de larges plaies s'ouvraient sur son corps, je me redressa doucement sur mes pieds, son pouvoir faiblissait sur moi, elle devenais de plus en plus faible. Tandis qu'elle criais de douleur et que la douleur dans mon esprit commençait a disparaître, je me sentit tomber sur le sol, un vampire brun me grogna dessus et me fixa dans les yeux, me défiant, il était au dessus de moi, je soutint son regard haineux, jusqu'au moment ou il se releva prudemment, je me releva également, fixant la petite blonde qui semblais souffrir d'un air satisfait. Mais la tête me tournais légèrement. Tandis que mon ''père'' arriva et me fixa avec une colère inimaginable en découvrant l'état de la blondinette, je fut emplie d'une haine profonde, il tenais plus a ces vampire qu'a moi. Tandis que je me retourna, je sentit comme d'habitude mon sang couler sur mes bras, sur mes mains, sur ma joue. Comme d'habitude, je souffrais, je m'éloigna d'eux, mes veines me brulaient tel un brasier.

_POV DORIAN (père adoptif de Dalyana)_

Aro et le reste des Volturi arrêtèrent de respirer au contact de l'odeur du sang de Dalyana. Je coupa également la mienne, bien que je n'y soient habitué, je pourrais la tuer d'un moment a l'autre, ce qui ne plairais surement pas a Aro. Bref, celui ci une fois que Dalyana fut assez loin me demanda :

-Pourquoi saignais elle ?

-Quand elle est dans une colère noire, elle utilise son pouvoir sur elle sans pouvoir le contrôler et se blesse.. parfois gravement.. Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle l'utilise sur les autres, en général elle contient sa rage qu'elle as contre les autres et détourne sa colère contre elle même et se blesse toute seule..

-Nous la prenons.. Malgré l'état de Jane, elle serais très efficace si elle apprenais a contrôler son don.

-Mais maître, elle as blesser Jane ! Dit Alec énervé.

-Alec, je comprends très bien que tu soient en colère, mais nous avons besoin de son pouvoir.

-Faites attention a son pouvoir Aro.. J'ai beau être son père adoptif, elle ne m'accorde aucune confiance et dès qu'elle le peux, quitte a descendre par la fenêtre, elle s'enfuit.

Il hocha la tête et se retourna vers ses gardes :

-Démétri, Alec, allez la chercher et faites attention a ce qu'elle ne vous blessent pas ! Alec, interdiction d'utiliser ton pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sachent au moins ou elle vas, ensuite, tu fait comme bon te semble.

Tandis que les deux gardes hochèrent la tête, je voyais bien qu'alec voudrais tuer Dalyana.. Mais il n'eus pas le courage de contredire son maître et partit a la recherche de ma fille adoptive.

_POV DALYANA_

L'herbe verte caressait doucement mes bras de ses doux mouvements en accord parfait avec le vent. Tandis que j'observa a mon aise un cerisier d'ou apparaissait de petites cerises vertes, un coup de vent se fit entendre de la lisière de la forêt. Je sut évidemment de qui il s'agissait. Enfin, je n'aurais su le dire exactement, mais je me doutais bien de la présence de ces ''Volturi''. L'un deux fut rapidement devant moi, je ne bougea pas, a quoi bon ? Je savais bien que si je me m'était a courir, rien ne pourrais m'aider. Donc j'attendrais, j'attendrais le moment propice. Tandis qu'ils s'approchèrent tous deux de moi, je me concentra et pensa a l'amour absent de mon père adoptif envers moi, moi sa fille, bien qu'adoptive, il ne m'aimais pas. Une colère apparut alors dans mes veines, coulant dans celles ci, et une plaie s'ouvrit sur mon bras, enfin, elle se rouvrit. Ils stoppèrent leur respiration.

-Votre maître vous as dit de me ramener vivante j'imagine, pourquoi ne pas retourner le voir ? Vous risquez gros.

Ils grognèrent, comprenant ma manigance. Mais alors, l'un des deux s'approcha un peux plus de moi, accentuant ma rage, la plaie s'ouvrit un peux plus, Il aggripa mon bras, mon visage resta neutre, fixant la blessure de mes yeux endoloris par la douleur de mon bras. Malgré tout, je resta droite, tandis qu'il sembla sentir mon sang, il coupa une nouvelle fois sa respiration, quand il réussit a crocheter ses yeux aux miens, je put y voir une envie de sang profonde, mais aussi de la curiausitée, je lui renvoya toute la haine que je fut possible de lui lancer, mais, cela ne lui fit apparement rien, puisqu'il se contenta de me fixer.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Achillée Jaune

Chapitre 2

Papillon de nuit

Il me fixait. La haine dont je lui faisait part dans mon regard ne semblais pas l'affecter. Bien au contraire, il se contenta de me fixer. Son visage n'exprimais aucuns sentiments, rien ne pouvais me laisser deviner ce qu'il allais faire ou dire. Mon visage resta neutre, mais je sut, qu'intérieurement, quelque chose avais changer. Il s'approchait de moi, lentement. Je ne put distinguer que quelques mouvements dans sa façon d'avancer vers moi. Il se tenais a quelques mètres de moi, quand il articula.

-Tu est tellement pathétique. Je comprends parfaitement tes parents, tes vrais parents -rajouta il- quand ils ont décidés de t'abandonner.

Je ne répondais pas.

-Tu as cru que c'était nous qui nous étions invités chez toi ? Et bien non, ma chère. Comme tu aurais pu le remarquer si tu parlais un peux plus avec ton père adoptif, tu aurais su qu'Aro avais contacter Monsieur de Los Cantos simplement pour avoir des nouvelles de lui. Et que suite a quoi, Aro eut appris pour ton don, ton père adoptif lui aurais proposer de te prendre définitivement. Ce que maître Aro eut accepter. Bien évidemment.

-Chercherais tu a m'énerver ? Je pose cette question par pur hasard, bien-sûr. Répondis-je lentement.

Il ne répondais pas. Mais il me sembla percevoir un léger ricanement. Puis soudain, le noir. Je me sentais vide et démunie. Comme si quelque chose me dominais. Cette chose, je l'imagina très bien comme étant un pouvoir vampirique.

Froid. Froid et perdue. Je me sentais dans un lac de froideur, lorsque mes yeux purent enfin s'ouvrir, et que je sentit ma respiration s'accélérer. Mon regard parcourut alors la pièce avidement, je me demandais bien ou je me trouvais, mais rien n'était plus important a ce moment la, que la douleur lancinante de ma cuisse gauche. Je vit un visage angélique se pencher doucement vers moi, la jeune femme semblais inquiète de mon état, elle avais de magnifiques cheveux d'un blond de blés, et des yeux d'un rouge magnifiquement rapproché de celui des cerises mûres. Elle me fixa, m'aidant a me redresser.

-Je ne nomme Anita Costa Volturi. Et toi, qui est tu ? Lui demandais je doucement.

-Dalyana.. Dalyana de Los Cantos. Me disait elle timidement.

-Tu as eu une lourde blessure a la cuisse. Notre garde l'avais remarquer, et t'avais donc anesthésier. Tu te serais apparemment mise en colère, et sans t'en rendre compte, ton pouvoir aurais entailler la chair de ta jambe.

_POV ANITA _

_(quelques heures plus tôt)_

Nous attendions dans la grande salle l'arrivée de la nouvelle recrue. Aro, mon Aro m'avais brièvement parler de son pouvoir, étant d'infliger des blessures physiques sous colère, blessures qu'apparemment, elle s'imposait elle même. Assise sur les genoux d'Aro, nous attendions tous l'arrivée de cette humaine si particulière. Alec et Félix étaient sensés nous la ramener le plus vite possible. Tandis que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement léger, nous vîmes entrer les deux gardes dans la pièce, Alec tenant la jeune fille qui ne semblais avoir guère plus de 14 ans dans ses bras. Il s'avança et fit une légère révérence. Aro s'approcha d'Alec et lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passer, il lui demandais, simplement pour mettre directement au courant Caius et Marcus en même temps qu'Aro l'apprendrais.

-Maître, nous l'avons trouvée dans une clairière, et j'ai du utiliser mon don.

-Pourquoi recourir a cette méthode mon cher Alec ?

-Elle ne semblais pas très coopérative au fait de nous suivre, de plus, elle est blessée.

-Son don risque de la tuer..

-Nous savons nous contrôler. Dis je joyeusement a l'idée d'une nouvelle dans la garde.

-Non ma chérie, je ne parlais pas de cela, mais il semblerais que son pouvoir ne risquent de lui apporter le coup fatal si elle en venais a utiliser son pouvoir sur elle même, sachant qu'elle est humaine, et qu'elle entrais dans une colère noire. Alec, amène notre chère Dalyana a la chambre de ma douce, Anita, si tu veux bien t'occuper d'elle..

-Avec grand plaisir.

Ce fut ainsi que je me retrouva dans les couloirs avec un Alec distant et pensif.

-Que pense tu Alec ?

-Je pensais a la future mission de maître Aro, Dame Anita.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler seulement par mon prénom, Alec. Riais je.

-Je vous respecte trop, Maîtresse. Dit il essayant de couper la conversation.

-Dit le moi Alec, a quoi pense tu ?

-Je vous l'ai dit. Trancha il avec politesse.

-Tu ment très mal Alec. Commentais-je.

J'entrais dans ma chambre et laissais Alec déposer la belle Dalyana sur mon lit, tandis qu'il se retira avec une légère révérence envers moi, je me dirigea vers la belle endormie, tandis que le vampire venant de partir enleva petit a petit son don de la petite humaine. Elle commençait a se réveiller, je l'aidais tout doucement a se redresser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne contemplent mon visage de craie.

-Je ne nomme Anita Costa Volturi. Et toi, qui est tu ? Lui demandais je doucement.

-Dalyana.. Dalyana de Los Cantos. Me disait elle timidement.

-Tu as eu une lourde blessure a la cuisse. Notre garde l'avais remarquer, et t'avais donc anesthésier. Tu te serais apparemment mise en colère, et sans t'en rendre compte, ton pouvoir aurais entailler la chair de ta jambe.

Elle fixa les affaires qu'elle portais et me lança un regard affolé et interrogatif. Je lui souris amicalement et lui dit :

-Je t'ai changer vu que tu étais endormie, je me disait que tu serais mieux dans de nouveaux vêtements. Eh puis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire de toi ma poupée. -lui souriais je-, je vais te laisser te reposer ! Repose toi bien ma belle.

-Merci.. me dit elle abasourdie.

Sortant de la pièce, je put remarquer Alec non loin de la, son regard était fermé. Je lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, il me répondit détaché :

-Maître Aro m'as ordonné de surveiller l'humaine.

Je secoua la tête, ne voulant pas insister cette fois-ci. Je rejoignis alors la chambre de mon petit ami, en y entrant, je m'approcha de lui, et l'enlaçant je lui dit alors :

-Mon cher Aro.. tu as des idées fantastiques.

-Elle te plaît ? J'ai penser que nous pourrions la prendre pour fille ?

-Je suis un peux jeune a 18 ans non ?

-Ce serais juste des papiers, et tu pourrais très bien la prendre comme ta fille, les liens sont très gérables, mon amour. Me chuchotais il a l'oreille.

Je me retourna vers lui et me levant sur la pointe des pieds, je sentit mes lèvres entrer doucement en contact avec les siennes, froides et douces. Nous partîmes dans un baiser que seul lui avais la clefs pour me faire tourner la tête. Aro Volturi, tu est définitivement, et irrémédiablement, ma damnation.

Me séparant doucement de lui, je lui souffla a l'oreille :

-Je t'aime.

-Te Amo. Me dit mon amour.

_POV DALYANA_

Je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermée, le regard dans le vide, je repensait au domaine de mon père adoptif. Si l'on pouvais appeler cela comme un père. S'il était là, que me dirais il ? Me rassurerais il comme tout père aimant son enfant, même adoptif, le ferais ? Ou bien me dirais il qu'il ne regrettais rien, qu'il m'avais laisser partir avec joie ? D'après ce que m'avais dit le jeune homme dans la prairie, avant qu'il n'usent de son pouvoir sur moi (j'imaginais que ce fut lui), mon père ne regrettais pas, puisque ce fut apparemment lui qui m'eus vendu a cet homme.. Vendue si l'on puissent dire, puisque j'avais été donnée comme un vulgaire animal ne valant rien. Ravalant de mauvaise foie mon dégoût, je me dirigea doucement vers la porte, que j'ouvris doucement, et passa un pied a travers la porte, je sortit de la pièce, et regarda a droite, pour finir a gauche, alors que j'allais avancer dans le dédale de pierre, je me retrouva, d'un seul coup, sans qu'aucuns mouvements ne me parviennent, dans la chambre ou j'étais précédemment, plaquée contre le mur, contre le corps froid mais qui me brulais a son contact de mon kidnappeur. Son visage était si près du mien.. Je sentait son souffle d'un mélange d'Iris, de laurier cerise et de lilas. Il sentait si bon, je me perdais dans le rouge de ses yeux, qui noircissaient au fil des secondes. Son corps collais au mien. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Seuls mes yeux dans les siens comptaient, car je m'y perdis, je m'y perdis avec damnation.

Alors voilà, vous avez aimer ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Laissez moi vos avis :)

PS : merci a Elsa (princess blue) pour son Reviews, le premier que j'ai reçu, je lui suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir aider a trouver comment me servir de ce site.

PPS : Pour savoir la signification du nom du chapitre (Achillée Jaune), sachez que l'achillée est une fleur, et que dans les significations des fleurs (langage des fleurs), celle ci signifie : Vaillance, je veux vous aimer malgré tout. Quel sens percevez vous dans cette fiction ? Merci de m'avoir lue, en espérant vite vous revoir.

Mandy


	4. Chapter 3 : Âmes Damnées

**Chapitre 3**

Papillon de nuit

Un papillon de nuit.. voilà ce que j'avais l'impression d'apercevoir dans le plus profond de ses pupilles rouges. Un papillon, signe d'inconstance et de légèreté. Je sentais comme un malaise venant de lui. Mais le doux songe fut bien vite finit, ses doigts, qui étaient posés sur le mur derrière moi, s'éloignèrent. Son visage se recula et sembla redevenir froid et distant. De cet événement ne restait que ce sentiment que je ressentais. Il se reculai. Puis, me fixant de ses yeux rouges dénués d'expressions, il pris la parole.

-N'essaie pas de t'enfuir, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Ce furent les seuls derniers mots qu'il m'adresse -d'une voix neutre- avant de quitter la pièce et de retourner à ses occupations. Je ne pouvais me résoudre a penser que j'allais rester ici toute ma vie avec des personnes qui ne m'appréciaient guère. Je me mis alors a réfléchir, réfléchir a ma façon de m'échapper d'ici, loin, il me fallait m'éloigner. Rien d'autre en ce moment la, n'avais plus compté que mon envie de quitter cet endroit si sombre et démuni de sentiments. J'attendis donc, que ce cher Aro ne viennent me voir, suite à quoi, je pourrais m'occuper, m'occuper de m'échapper. M'approchant de la fenêtre, j'observais les alentours, fixant de temps a autre des passants dans les rues de Volterra. Les gens avaient l'air heureux. Qu'elle chance avaient-ils, ils étaient si insouciants. Et moi, pauvre humaine que je suis, égale a eux, dans la rue, innocents, j'en sais bien trop, et énormément plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Une main sur mon épaule me força a sortir de mes songes. Je me retournais sur le visage de Jane. Je la fixait.

-Tu viens me voir après ce que je t'ai fait ? Demandais je d'une voix qui semblais morte.

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais finit par se retourner et chuchoter : Pourquoi diable ais-je eu l'idée de venir ici ? Je ne relevais pas. Ce qui semblais la surprendre, puisqu'elle se retournais vers moi.

-Ton pouvoir, cela fait-il longtemps que tu n'arrives pas a le contrôler ?

Avant toute réponse, je la fixais longuement, pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle a cela, alors que son frère semblais me haïr et que je l'avais si gravement blessée lors de sa venue chez m.. mon père adoptif.. D'ailleurs, le reverrais-je un jour ? Pensait-il a moi ? Viendrais-il me sauver de cet endroit ? Pour la dernière question, j'en doute fort, puisque d'après le diabolique frère de cette petite blonde, mon père m'avais lui-même proposé au grand Aro Volturi.

-J'avais cinq ans lorsque je me suis blessée la première fois. Cela fait donc neuf ans.

Elle ne relevais pas, se contentant de quitter la pièce.

. Je ne pouvais me résoudre a penser que j'allais rester ici toute ma vie avec des personnes qui ne m'appréciaient guère. Je me mis alors a réfléchir, réfléchir a ma façon de m'échapper d'ici, loin, il me fallait m'éloigner. Rien d'autre en ce moment la, n'avais plus compté que mon envie de quitter cet endroit si sombre et démuni de sentiments. J'attendis donc, que ce cher Aro ne viennent me voir, suite à quoi, je pourrais m'occuper, m'occuper de m'échapper. M'approchant de la fenêtre, j'observais les alentours, fixant de temps a autre des passants dans les rues de Volterra. Les gens avaient l'air heureux. Qu'elle chance avaient-ils, ils étaient si insouciants. Et moi, pauvre humaine que je suis, égale a eux, dans la rue, innocents, j'en sais bien trop, et énormément plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Une main sur mon épaule me força a sortir de mes songes. Je me retournais sur le visage de Jane. Je la fixait.

-Tu viens me voir après ce que je t'ai fait ? Demandais je d'une voix qui semblais morte.

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais finit par se retourner et chuchoter : Pourquoi diable ais-je eu l'idée de venir ici ? Je ne relevais pas. Ce qui semblais la surprendre, puisqu'elle se retournais vers moi.

-Ton pouvoir, cela fait-il longtemps que tu n'arrives pas a le contrôler ?

Avant toute réponse, je la fixais longuement, pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle a cela, alors que son frère semblais me haïr et que je l'avais si gravement blessée lors de sa venue chez m.. mon père adoptif.. D'ailleurs, le reverrais-je un jour ? Pensait-il a moi ? Viendrais-il me sauver de cet endroit ? Pour la dernière question, j'en doute fort, puisque d'après le diabolique frère de cette petite blonde, mon père m'avais lui-même proposé au grand Aro Volturi.

-J'avais cinq ans lorsque je me suis blessée la première fois. Cela fait donc 9ans.

Elle ne relevais pas, se contentant de quitter la pièce. Me retournant vers elle, je lui demanda doucement :

-Est ce que Aro compte venir me voir ?

-Il sera ici d'ici quelques minutes. Déclarait-elle en quittant la pièce.

Je me retrouvais donc encore une fois seule, dans ce décor si lugubre et attirant à la fois. Mon regard se perdit sur le mur d'en face, me levant doucement, je me dirigai vers ce mur, les peintures semblaient vieilles de plusieurs siècles. Toutes avaient été faites par des gardes de ce château. Jane avait représenté une rue lugubre. Aspirant a l'horreur et au danger. Alec c'était contenté d'une petite forêt, les arbres étaient immenses, mais en leur centre, se trouvais un grand et majestueux saule pleureur, l'arbre était si abîmé qu'on aurai pu dire qu'il périssait de chagrin. Démétri et Félix avaient fait un tableau en commun, me semblait-il, cela représentait une sorte de bataille.. La seconde guerre mondiale, apparemment.

-Les gardes de ce château ont plein de talents cachés. Chuchotais-je au vampire millénaire se trouvant assis sur mon lit. Je me retournais vers lui, tandis qu'il me fixait.

En effet, ils avaient fait ces tableaux suite a un concours. Ils devaient montrer le plus grand sentiment régnant dans leur âme morte.

-Vous vous trompez. Rectifiais-je. Les vampires ont une âme, elle est damnée, mais elle y est.

-Malheureusement, jeune fille, rêver n'est pas a notre disposition, nous n'avons pas d'âme. Souffla-il.

-Vous vous trompez. Répétais-je.

Le silence se fit constant, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se levais.

-Ma chère enfant, je dois te dire quelque chose. Disait-il en se triturant nerveusement les doigts.

Je l'écouta, prise de sympathie pour ce vampire, ce qui m'étonnais de moi-même.

-J'aimerais, ainsi que ma compagne, Anita, que tu aurais apparemment vue, que tu deviennent notre fille, par adoption. -Tandis que j'allais répliquer, il me coupa- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras tout ton temps, en attendant, **tente** de connaître un peu mieux les gardes de ce château, Alec, Jane et Démétri sont chargés de te guider dans le château. Et nous parlerons d'une futur transformation plus tard. De plus, si tu as envie de parler,à Anita ou à moi, tu traverse le couloir, prends l'ascenseur au 28e étage, et prends la première porte à droite, Anita s'y trouvera.

Ce furent sur ces mots, qu'il me laissa réfléchir, de nouveau en proie a un sentiment de joie, mêlé a celui de tristesse.


	5. Chapter 4 : Le puits aux Souvenirs

**Chapitre 4 **

_Papillons de nuit_

-Dalyana, puis je te demander une faveur je te prie ?

-Bien sûr, quelle est-elle ?

-Appelle moi par mon prénom.

Je lui souriais.

-Que voulais tu ? Me demandais elle avec une gentille apparente.

-J'aurais aimer savoir s'il pouvais être possible de sortir a l'extérieur, tout ce sombre m'étouffe..

-Je comprends.. Viens.. Je vais t'y conduire.

Nous avions discuté pendant tout le trajet, elle me compta son arrivée chez les Volturi, elle n'était pas très aimée de certains Vampires, mais finalement, elle avais trouvé Amour et bonheur. Les jardins étaient magnifique, elle me laissa quand Aro apparut et lui demanda de la suivre, ils devaient ''parler'', ils semblaient heureux, ils se souriaient. Reportant mon regard au paysage, mon attention se concentra sur une fleur. Elle était magnifique. Une main blanche se pencha sur la fleur, la cueillit, et me la donnais. Je leva les yeux vers l'un des trois rois, Marcus.

-Asphodèle Jaune. Cœur abandonné. Mon cœur est a la dérive.

-Pardon ? Demandais je.

-La fleur, c'est sa signification.

-Ah.. m'exclamais-je gênée qu'on ne m'aient découverte.

-Ne vous en inquiétez pas, un jour, votre cœur se stabiliseras. Ne faites pas attention a la froideur de certains de nos gardes, ils sont bien plus touchés par vos charmes que vous ne le croyez.

Je ne répondais pas, alors que lui, me souriais.

-Voulez vous passer un moment avec moi ? J'aimerais que vous me fassiez part de votre connaissance sur les fleurs.

-Je n'en sait sûrement pas plus que vous. Lui disais-je.

-Je suis convaincu que oui. Dites moi, que signifie celle-ci ?

Je me focalisais sur la plante, c'était les fleurs préférées de mon père adoptif.

-Bardane.. elle signifie : Vous m'importunez. Et celle ci, savez vous ce qu'elle représente ? Demandais je au vieux rois.

-C'est une Belladone, elle signifie : Je porte malheur.

Nous discutâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs temps. Rien ne semblais nous déranger, les gardes passant par là, fixaient le vieux Marcus avec étonnement lorsqu'il riais.

Ma joie revenais alors au galop, jusqu'au moment ou tout s'arrêta. Alec passa non loin et me fixa avec colère. Colère que je ne pouvais supporter. Mon sourire ce fana, ce que le vieux rois remarqua, il suivit mon regard et vit Alec qui me fusillais du regard. Marcus siffla en avertissement. Mais je lui chuchota :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, de toute façon, tout ce que j'ai a faire, c'est attendre que mon pouvoir ne me tuent. Je n'aurais pas longtemps a attendre. Lui disais-je en lui désignant mon bras ou déjà se formais une blessure assez profonde. Je me dirigea vers le château et y entrant je me repéra assez facilement car j'avais parcouru ce chemin deux ou trois fois. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre qui m'avais été attribuée, je voyais bien arriver Alec, mais tandis qu'il allais entrer dans ma chambre, je lui ferma la porte au nez, il siffla a travers la porte et me demanda de lui ouvrir, ce que je ne fit pas. Tandis que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, la porte s'ouvrait. Je me dirigeais vers la grande glace et fixais mon visage ou régnais un sentiment de douleur. Je baissait les yeux vers mon bras, il s'ouvrait de plus en plus. Le sang coulais en abondance, je tournais légèrement la tête vers le vampire adossé a la porte. Je le regardai méchamment et retournais a ma plaie, un petit cri léger m'échappais, je me précipitais vers les placards, je les ouvrais et vit une aiguille, du fil, du désinfectant. J'installais le tout sur le lavabo, me rinça la plaie, ce qui ne servit a rien, sauf me faire mal. Ouvrant le flacon de désinfectant, je m'en passa sur le bras, respirant calmement pour ne pas crier. Lorsque une main se posai sur celle ou je tenais le coton de désinfectant, je sursautai. Il prit mon bras doucement, toute froideur semblais avoir disparue. Il passait doucement le désinfectant, tandis que je ne bougeais plus, il me tenais bien trop fort, il prit le fil et l'aiguille, hésitais, puis la rangeais, il sortit une bande blanche, et revint vers moi, sans me quitter des yeux, il m'enroulais la bande blanche autour du bras, et finalement, la collais. Ses yeux dans les miens ne semblaient pas vouloir les quitter, moi non plus, je ne voulais pas. A ce moment là, la porte se rouvrit, et il détourna les yeux pour les fixer sur sa sœur et lui sourire.

-Aro t'appelle a la salle principale Alec !

POV JANE

Il quittais la pièce. Je fixa Dalyana, mais finit par me retourner et me dirigeais vers la porte, sortant, je rattrapais mon frère et lui chuchotais :

-Ce n'était pas vrais ! Viens, on dois discuter !

Il me suivait, après tout, il n'en avais pas eu le choix. Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre, j'allais m'asseoir sur le grand fauteuil, il restais debout.

-Alec, tu la déteste ou tu l'aime ?

-Je la déteste. Répondais il froidement.

-En es tu sûr ? Redemandais-je

-Oui ! Me disait il avec sa voix d'offensé.

-Bien.. mais fait attention, tu as l'air un peux trop guimauve avec elle.

-Je ne suis pas comme ce Cullen, d'accord ? M'agressait-il.

-Bien, bien, pas la peine de t'énerver. Calmais je.

POV ANITA

**FLASH BACK**

-MAXIME NON ! Criais je désespérément.

Mais il ne m'écoutais pas, tout ce qu'il trouva a faire, fut de se placer face a moi. Le feu se dirigeais vers nous dans un bruit assourdissant, il tourna doucement la tête vers moi, et me demanda de le pardonner. Les flammes l'engloutirent, et disparurent aussitôt. Rien, il ne restait rien de mon âme sœur.. Mais je n'en avais pas l'air si touchée que cela.. Je me haïssait, pourquoi n'étais je donc pas effondré d'avoir vue mon ''âme sœur'' se faire tuer sous mes yeux ? Pourquoi diable ? Des bras froids m'enveloppèrent, stoppant cette impression de brûlure.. Me retournant, je put remarquer Aro, me tenant dans ses bras forts. Je me blottis contre lui, des larmes de rage barrant mes joues. Les doux cercles qu'il formais dans mon dos réussirent néanmoins a me calmer, et je me laissa aller dans son étreinte chaleureuse malgré sa froideur corporelle. Ma mère et mon père arrivèrent, mes vrais parents. Rosalie me prit dans ses bras en sanglotant et en me répétant qu'elle était désolée. Démétri quand a lui, me prit dans ses bras en même temps que ma mère. Il me souffla de l'autre oreille que je lui avais manquer, et que tout cela allais s'arranger. Que je retrouverais le bonheur. Lorsque mes parents virent que j'étais épuisée, Emmett vint prendre Rosalie dans ses bras, qui sanglotais toujours, tandis qu'Aro me prit dans ses bras, me dirigeant vers la villa des Cullen, ou il m'allongea sur un immense lit, il me couvrit de couvertures et s'assit alors a l'autre bout du lit, malgré ma faiblesse, je releva doucement une main ,et l'avança vers la sienne. Je prit sa main glacée dans la mienne, frissonnant a son contact, et il me sourit tendrement en me couvrant un peux mieux, je m'endormis.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

J'avais toujours gardé cette certitude qu'après avoir pleuré, après avoir été blessé et surtout, après toutes les épreuves que quiconque avais passer, on pouvais avoir droit au bonheur. Moi, malgré ce terrible accident, lorsque maxime c'était interposé entre moi et la mort, pour me sauver, lorsqu'il m'avais empêché de mourir, pour me protéger, qu'il avais vendu son âme a la place de la mienne, j'avais ensuite trouvé le bonheur, et ce bonheur, c'était les Volturi, Aro et surtout, mes parents avec qui j'ai de bonnes relations a présent, Démétri et Rosalie. Alors je suis sûre que quelqu'un arrivera a rendre heureuse Dalyana. Quitte a ce que je forcent la main a la relation, elle réussira a être heureuse.

POV DALYANA

Un infime bruit a la porte me fit relever la tête de mes pensées sombres. Je vit entrer Anita dans la pièce, lui souriant tristement, elle s'assit sur mon lit, me fixant. Lorsque j'allais lui demander la raison de sa venue, elle se décida elle même de me faire part de ses pensées.

-Aro m'as fait part qu'il t'avais demander de devenir notre fille, c'est vrais que je peux paraître jeune, mais cela fait 5ans que je suis vampire, donc j'ai.. 23 ans mentalement. Et Aro ne c'est pas caché de me le faire savoir ! Riais elle. Donc bref, je voulais te dire que, si tu deviens notre fille, ce ne serais que des papiers, car Aro et moi même, avons discutés, il te prends bien évidemment pour sa fille, s'étant attaché a toi, mais moi, je te prends plutôt pour ma petite sœur. Tout cela pour te dire que, quoi que tu choisissent, cela ne changeras en rien a ce que l'on ressent pour toi. Je resta muette, surprise par ce qu'elle venais de me dire. Moi, humaine, égale a vous, était appréciée par des vampires millénaires et d'une beauté fracassante ? C'était le comble du comble décidément. Je lui souriais amicalement lorsqu'elle posa une main sur mon épaule et, dans un sourire réconfortant, elle sortit de la pièce, mais, avant de disparaître, elle me lança avec joie :

-Un jour arrivera ma belle, un jour, ou tu trouvera toi aussi, ton bonheur attitré.

_Coucou :) Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Laissez moi vos avis SVP ^^_

_Des questions ? J'y répondrais au prochain chapitre, mais posez les moi ^^ BISOUS _

_MANDY_


	6. Pour la suite

**HELOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Coucou a tous, si vous m'avez suivis jusqu'ici, vous êtes formidables ^^ Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis de nottes en fin de chapitres. Mais voyez vous, tous les 4 chapitres, je vous mettrais des nottes identiques a celle ci. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie, LA FIC CONTINUE !

Mais.. J'attends 10 reviews pour continuer :) Bisous a tous, et bonne lecture

Mandy 3

Je remercie saphira 3 princess blue et toutes les autres de m'avoir laisser des reviews.

Je reponds a present a quelques questions que l'on m'as poser :

**EST CE QUE DALYANA EST HUMAINE ? **

Oui, dalyana est humaine.

**ENTENDRAS ON PARLER DANS LE FUTUR DE LHISTOIRE D ANITA ET ARO ?**

Bien evidement, puisqu'anita est le personnage d'une amie, qui as voulu que je l'insèrent. Dons c'est mon second personnage principal, le 1er couple principal etant avec Dalyana, et le deuxième étant aro/anita. Donc oui, nous entendrons encore parler d'eux tout au long de l'histoire, surtout qu'anita cache ses mystéres.


	7. Chapitre 5 : Etrange Comportement

**Chapitre 5**

_Papillons de nuit_

**POV DALYANA**

« Un jour arrivera ma belle, ou tu trouvera toi aussi, ton bonheur attitré. » Les mots d'Anita résonnaient dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais les extraire de mes pensées. Comment une femme aussi comblée, aussi gentille, et aussi réaliste pouvais penser que moi, un monstre au pouvoir destructeur, pourrais trouver son bonheur ? Simplement car elle était _trop_ gentille ? Ma fois, si elle voulais se bercer de tant d'illusions, a elle le choix, mais comment pourrais je croire de telles choses ? Je n'ai jamais vécu dans le bonheur, j'ai grandie sans amour, j'ai vécu sans amitié, et je resterais sans personne. Voilà tout. Autant se faire a une raison. _Je n'était tout simplement pas faite pour le bonheur._ Bien évidemment, souvent je rêvais, je rêvais a une vie meilleure, a des amis, un petit ami, des parents.. Mais cela fait bien longtemps que j'avais arrêté de me cerner aussi naïvement. _Je n'était pas destinée a la lumière, mon chemin était celui de la noirceur_. Mes pensées ne voulaient plus me quitter, cette phrase m'obsédait. Elle m'obsédait car je _voulais _qu'elle disent vrais, mais je _savais_ que ce n'était pas vrais. Mais savoir ne réussissait pas a me convaincre. Pauvre petite sotte que j'avais été. Rien de ce qui ne m'était arrivé n'était positif. Mes journées devenaient de plus en plus sombres, mes nuits bordées de rêves infernaux, mais le pire, était que je réalisait, que si je perdais le contrôle de mes dons, je n'aurais plus aucunes chances de vivre, simplement car_ je me haïssait_. Ce furent dans ces moments là, que je me disait : A quoi bon rester ? Mais en avais-je simplement le choix ? Si cela était aussi facile a dire qu'à faire, si je n'étais pas entourée de vampires tous aussi sanguinaires les uns que les autres, tous aussi rapides que la lumière, alors je l'aurais fait.. Mais dans la vie, rien n'est trop beau, tout est trop horrible. Fatalité, me diriez vous, moi, je vous dirais : Damnation.

**POV ANITA**

Dalyana, un prénom si doux aux épines si pointilleuses. La pauvre enfant en venais a se haïr pour son pouvoir dévastateur. Elle avais beau cacher sa peine sous un masque froid, haineux envers les autres, tout transparaissait dans ses yeux limpides.. Elle ne pouvais rien nous cacher, elle se trahissait elle même, et elle se haïssait pour cela.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle se torturais ainsi. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurent. Vous me diriez, bien étrange pour une personne cotoyant des êtres se nourrisant de sang égal au sien.. Mais elle.. Dalyana n'était pas comme les autres, Aro et moi l'avions acceptée, Caius voulais se montrer dur envers elle, mais nous savions tous qu'il voyais le potentiel en elle. Je me doutais bien que mon Aro et ses frères allaient lui raconter le secret, un jour ou l'autre. Elle m'éritais de savoir bien plus qu'aucuns autres, elle m'éritais cela pour toutes les souffrances endurées durant sa vie, biensur, Aro avais prévu que, lorsque tout se finira pour nous, les plus proches de lui, en qui ils ont entièrement confiance reprendrons les rênes. Car un jour ou l'autre, le pouvoir finiras par nous lasser.

**POV DALYANA**

-Aro souhaite te voir. Tonna la petite voix machiavélique de Jane.

Je ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, cela n'en valais pas le coup, attiser le feu ne jouerais pas en ma faveur. Lorsque je la suivit, je put remarquer sa grâce de se mouveoir, je sut aussi que mon coeur se serra, si un jour, par malheurs, de me transformer comme eux, le danger coulerais dans leurs rangs..

Je fut coupée par le flot de mes pensées lorsque j'entra dans la pièce.. La petite blonde ferma la porte, j'entendis faiblement ses pas s'éloigner de la porte, pour finir par s'éloigner, et disparaitre totalement. Ce ne furent qu'en quelques secondes que je put me rappeler de ma présence ici, et pourquoi. Je me redressa face a Aro, assis dans son fauteuil. Son bureau était tout ce qu'il y avais de plus moderne, en restant tout de même assez moyen-âgeux. Les meubles de bois exprimaient une époque bien lointaire, tandis que les murs, peints de façon assez sculpturales, montraient bien evidemment en avant la modernitée. Modernitée et Anciennetée se faisaient face en harmonie dans cette pièce des plus étranges.

-Ma chère. Que sait tu de ton passé.

-J'ai toujours vécue avec monsieur de Los Cantos Aro.

-Faux ma chère et tu le sait très bien.

Silence complet. Ses yeux rouges striés de lignes noires me fixèrent longuement, je sentit le sang dans mes veines tanguer, je serra les poings, ferma les yeux. Il sourit sournoisement.

-Alors, puisque tu n'as rien a cacher, accepterais tu d'aller faire un petit tour en compagnie de nos gardes, de moi même, de mes frères et de nos épouses, demain, minuit ?

Je grimaca. Un silence de plomb s'en suivit. Je respira calmement, calmant mon coeur affolé.

-Demain soir, minuit, la pleine lune sera a sa totalitée de brillance. Ses rayons frapperont le sol d'ondes pures.

-Aurais tu quelque chose a cacher ? Me coupa-il.

Je le sondais. Je savais bien que je devais me taire. Mais il attendais une réponse, et vite.

-Je ne saurais vous accompagner demain soir. Sachez que la fatigue me touche, puisque je suis humaine.

Habile.. Mais apparement pas assez pour lui.

-Bien, alors je vois qu'il n'y as plus aucuns problèmes, nous viendrons vous chercher demain soir, 23h30, le temps que vous nous rejoignez dans le jardin, il sera bien minuit.;

-N'ais je pas étée assez claire ? Je ne peux pas venir demain soir.

Il ne répondit pas. Mes ongles griffèrent mes pommes. Ouvrant la porte a la volée, je sortit de la pièce, étonnant quelques vampires au passage. Mes mains saignaient, je le savais, et je savais aussi que si je ne calmais pas ma fureur, tout en serais fini.. Mais n'étais-ce pas mieux ainsi ?


End file.
